


Love Is Not Exclusive

by Kat_Greenleaf



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: False Pregnancy, Mpreg, Multi, Prince Consort, Trigger Warning for Violence, angry royal council, head of the council is a jerk, mpreg legolas greenleaf, pregnency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:05:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Greenleaf/pseuds/Kat_Greenleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn and Arwen are to be married. But before they can bond, Elrond requires another Elf to be bound to them as well so that Arwen will not fade when Aragorn dies. Of course, Legolas is chosen. But what happens when the laws of Gondor interfere with the trio's relationship? Will Legolas fade before his part of the bond even nears?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Third

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer*  
> I do not own any of J.R.R. Tolkien's characters or settings. Only the storyline is mine.

Elrond wove through the crowd. It was a celebration for the safe return of the Fellowship. Well, most of the Fellowship. They had held a proper mourning ceremony for Boromir the previous day. But now was a happier celebration, and Elrond found it difficult to find his way through all the joyous partygoers. He finally caught sight if the Man and Elf he was looking for. 

Legolas and Aragorn were standing by themselves - well not really; they were surrounded by people - and chatting. Aragorn was inviting his friend to his and Arwen's wedding. He thought he saw a flicker of sadness in Legolas' eyes, but the Elf accepted the offer. It was then that Elrond appeared, wishing to speak with the two.

"What is it, Adar {Father}?" Aragorn asked.

"I have already spoken of this to Arwen and she has agreed of you will," Elrond said. 

"What?"

"You two are going to marry. But what will happen to her once you have died? Aragorn, she is an Elf. She will fade from grief. And so I had a proposal. If you take another mate, another Elf, she will have someone to rely on once you are gone. I do not want you to think anything else of this other than a way to help my daughter."

Aragorn smiled in understanding, "Of course, Adar. Did you have anyone in mind?"

Elrond turned to Legolas, "That is where you come in, my Prince. Arwen suggested you be the third."

Legolas visibly paled, "Me?"

"That makes sense," Aragorn agreed. "He is a dear friend and brother to us both. It would be easy to form a bond. But are you willing, Legolas?

Legolas looked at his long time friend and the object of his affections. In truth, Legolas would love to bond with Aragorn. But his sole purpose would be to keep Arwen alive after Aragorn's death, not to love Aragorn. But he loved Arwen, too - as a sister - and did not want her to fade after her love died. So he smiled at his beloved Aragorn and then Lord Elrond.

"Of course. You are as my brother and sister. I would not see either of your hurt in such a way," Legolas said in acceptance to Elrond's plan. 

Aragorn smiled and hugged his friend, "Hannon lle {Thank you}, Legolas."

"Mae govannen {Well met}, Aragorn," Legolas replied.

They parted and Elrond led then to where Arwen waited. She embraced Legolas and kissed his cheek. He kissed her forehead. The three sat together for the rest of the night. They talked and drank. But Legolas felt doubt growing steadily in his heart. Doubt that he would be able to be bonded with Aragorn and Arwen and keep his feelings secret. The bond would allow the three to feel each other's emotions. They would be able to sense distress, irritation, happiness, sadness, hate, and love whenever one in the bond was feeling it. It frightened Legolas to know that he may not be able to conceal his love for Aragorn once they were bonded.


	2. Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the wedding night, and Legolas has his doubts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have come back to read this piece of junk then THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT YOU ARE AMAZING. 
> 
> If you are new, thank you for taking the time to be curious.

Aragorn, Arwen, and Legolas stood in the middle of the courtyard. Many of the Imladris and Mirkwood lords were there - including Legolas' father, King Thranduil. 

Elrond had the three stand in a circle and hold each other's hands. He spoke the ancient bonding ritual that would bind the three by their souls. As their souls merged into one, Legolas felt love pouring from his mates. It was romantic love toward each other, but brotherly love toward him. Legolas' heart jarred in disappointment, but he quickly suppressed the feeling and sent his love - hopefully brotherly and sisterly type loves - out to his new mates. Aragorn and Arwen accepted him easily, and he embraced their acceptance. Once the ritual was complete the three souls departed into their own bodies, though now connected until death do them part. Legolas, Aragorn, and Arwen spoke their traditional wedding vows and they all kissed each other. Aragorn kissed Arwen and Legolas, and Legolas kissed Arwen. 

There was a reception afterward. Thranduil congratulated his son, Aragorn, and Arwen and gave them each a pendant that was the seal of the royal house of Mirkwood. This way, they would all three be recognized as royals in his realm. Elrond also gave them each a ring that signified their rule over Gondor, as Aragorn was now King, so now would Arwen be queen and Legolas prince consort. But they did not expect the trouble that this would cause for them later. No, tonight everyone drank, danced, and was merry; celebrating the marriage of their beloved royals and how it would bring closer three of Middle Earth's realms. 

Later that evening Arwen, Aragorn, and Legolas lay in bed together. They would rest tonight and then pack for their trip to Gondor. But Legolas found no rest. He and Aragorn bracketed Arwen. She was facing Aragorn and they were lovingly curled against each other. Legolas curled against Arwen, but could not help feeling a bit left out. He finally realized that just lying there wouldn't help him sleep and so he moved out to the balcony where he could look up at the stars. They always gave him comfort. He leaned on the railing and gazed at the lights in the sky. He didn't realize that someone had come up behind him until two small hands rested next to his on the railing.

"Can you not sleep, Legolas?" Arwen asked, looking up at the stars.

"Nay. Sleep evades my mind this night," Legolas replied, not taking his eyes off the constellations.

"What is it that ails you? Are you well?"

"I am well. I just… I suppose this is just… new. And uncomfortable. It was not how I thought I would marry. But I will stay with you, because I love you both and I would see no harm come to you."

Arwen smiled mischievously, "Aye, and you love him more, do you not?"

Legolas looked at her in surprise, but Arwen kept her eyes glued to the sky.

"What do you mean, Arwen?" Legolas asked, hoping she hadn't found him out.

"Come now, Legolas. You can't really expect to have kept it hidden," Arwen chided, looking him in the eyes. "It is obvious in the way you look at him, and I can feel it through our bond. You love Aragorn as more that just a brother, don't you?"

Legolas looked back to the stars and nodded, "Yes. I love him. I had hoped he would love me back. But his heart belongs to you, Arwen. And you are dear to me. I would not see you fade because you lost the one you loved. He will live in you - in us, now - and if I can help you live after his death, then it will keep him alive for us both and you will still have the chance for happiness."

Arwen smiled gently and hugged her husband, "You are too good, Legolas. But will you not also fade? Is that not a possibility?"

"We will have each other to lean on. I think we will be able to make it out together."

Arwen kissed Legolas' cheek and then turned to the open balcony doors. Legolas followed her gaze and they both noticed, for the first time, that Aragorn was not in bed. Fear seized Legolas' heart. Fear that his life-long friend and now love had heard his confession. But he also became aware of other feelings. Not his own, but those of his mates. He felt the compassion and love that he knew was coming from Arwen. But he also felt sadness and hurt from another source that could only be Aragorn. At this, Legolas felt shame.

"You may come out now, love," Arwen called.

Aragorn stepped out onto the balcony, his disappointment showing clearly on his face. Legolas turned his eyes away, not wanting to see that look. He felt shame enough already, he did not need to know that Aragorn was ashamed of him.

Aragorn gently took Legolas' chin and forced him to look up. He was shocked at the fear, shame, and regret the Elf's eyes held. It was almost painful to see. He cupped Legolas' cheek and gently stroked his thumb over the blonde's cheekbone. 

"Why didn't you say anything, Legolas? Why would you keep something like that hidden?" Aragorn asked.

Legislate took a shaky breath and answered, "Your heart belonged - belongs - to Arwen. I feared rejection, and I didn't want to lose your friendship. I am sorry."

Aragorn kissed Legolas' forehead, "Come to bed, Legolas. Though I may not love you back as you love me, know that I do love you, and I will care for you just as I would care for Arwen. You are my husband just as much as she is my wife."

Legolas smiled and the three returned to their bed, Aragorn and Arwen bracketing Legolas this time. He felt loved. Maybe not the way he completely wanted, but he knew they cared for him. And that was all he needed right then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you'll all stick around to read more!


	3. Heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas feels as though he isn't really part of the bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me long enough. Right?

As Aragorn, Arwen, and Legolas entered the city of Minas Tirith in Gondor, they were met with hundreds of cheering citizens. Legolas smiled at the people, but he knew they weren't really cheering for the three of them; they were cheering for their King and Queen. They knew of the Prince Consort, but why pay attention to him when you had you King and Queen; your primary rulers. Legolas followed them up to the citadel. The three were led into the palace and to their chambers. Their things had been taken from them by servants and were now properly placed around the suite.

The first room they walked into was a large commons room with two red, velvet sofas, three chairs of the same cushioning, and a table on either side of the room. Candles were set here and there along with incense if one should want something sweeter smelling. There were large, red drapes covering a huge glass-paned window on one side of the room.

The next rooms were two bedchambers. The first was a master bedchamber with a huge bed in the centre of the back wall that had red and gold blankets with matching pillows. On either side of the bed was a small table with a drawer and a candle on top. There was another large window with red drapes on the left wall. By the right wall was a table with three chairs, and on the left wall was a writing desk. There was a washroom attached, the entrance also on the right wall. If you were to go through the washroom, you would come to the second bedchamber. The second bedchamber was almost a mirror image of the master bedchamber, except that everything was slightly smaller. The bed was smaller with one bedside table, the window and drapes were smaller, there was one table with two chairs, and the writing desk was slightly smaller.

Aragorn, Arwen, and Legolas had looked through all the rooms and were currently standing in the second bedchamber. Legolas moved to set down his bag on a chair, but Aragorn stopped him.

"What are you doing, Legolas?" Aragorn inquired. "This room is for visiting family."

"Oh. My apologies," Legolas replied blushing, embarrassed that he would think that he would not share a room with his mates.

Arwen laughed lightly and pulled her husbands into their bedroom. They each dropped their personal bags on a chair and collapsed on the bed together. Arwen kissed both men on their cheeks. As they lay, each began to fall asleep. Aragorn was the first to snap out of his reverie. He stood up from the bed and looked down on his sleeping partners. The two Elves looked lovely together. Aragorn knew they would be good partners for each other once he passed. Arwen was the next to wake. She joined Aragorn and they watched Legolas, who was sleeping soundly. Arwen sighed.

"I feel bad for him," Arwen said softly, but sadly.

"Why?" Aragorn asked her with equal softness.

"He loves you so much. He has for quite some time," Arwen revealed. "I have seen it in his eyes for many years now. I know he wished for you. He told me, just the other night."

"What else did he tell you? If I may ask?" Aragorn pressed.

"He wished you would ask his hand in marriage. He wanted to bear you a child."

"But he is a male."

Arwen laughed, quietly, "You were raised by Elves. I thought you knew that male Elves could bear children."

Now that she mentioned it, Aragorn remembered Elrond telling him that. He'd learned when Elrond was teaching him the art of healing. He had learned all there was to know of the anatomy and such of Men, Elves, Dwarves, Hobbits, and even Wizards and Orcs. He smiled to himself. He couldn't believe that someone he'd thought a friend for so long could want to give him children. The thought was amusing. Both Arwen and Aragorn were smiling until Legolas' eyes closed as he continued to sleep. Aragorn was quickly by the Elf's side, placing a hand on his forehead. But Legolas was neither hot nor cold. 

"Elves do not sleep with their eyes closed, yet he is not sick," Aragorn observed. 

"It has been a long few days for him. His body and mind need rest. And I fear his heart is in need of it as well." 

Aragorn sighed. Why had Legolas agreed to this? If Legolas knew of what would happen; knew that there were things he could not do or have, why had he agreed to this? Aragorn sighed again. He laid Legolas properly on the bed and covered him with a light blanket.

"Stay with him, Arwen? I want someone to be with him when he wakes."

"Of course," Arwen agreed.

She kissed her husband on his cheek as he left their chambers. Then she lay in the bed with her other husband as he slept. She snuggled up next to him and held his hand. Arwen kissed Legolas' knuckles and then his forehead, sorry that he had to endure such heartache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it. And I hope it made sense. New chapter soon! I promise!


	4. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The council is less that approving of their rulers' relationship being a threesome.

Aragorn was bored. He was in a meeting with the royal council. They had been discussing the military defences of the city and other things. But then a councilman had to bring up a touchy subject. 

"My King, what of an heir? With which of your spouses do you expect to provide him?"

The other councilmen laughed.

"What do you mean?" another councilman asked. "Of course his wife! Males cannot bear children."

"On the contrary," Aragorn said. "Male Elves are capable of bearing children. I could have an heir with either of my spouses."

The councilmen were suddenly serious. One, obviously the head, stood.

"My King," the Head began, solemnly, "only the Queen is to produce and heir. Only the one whom you are married to can bear you a child."

"I am married to both Arwen and Legolas."

"But only your wife, the Queen, should bear your child. You know that anyone else bearing a child of the King is to be burned to death."

Aragorn sighed. He knew this law. But this would break Legolas' heart. Aragorn just nodded. He would have to have all of his children with Arwen, or Legolas' life would be forfeit. 

Later, when Aragorn returned to his chambers, he found Arwen and Legolas still asleep in bed. The meeting had been early, but he would have expected them to be awake by now. He quietly closed the bedroom door and took some time to just look over the commons room. He sat on one of the sofas.

In the few days that they had been there, they had already replaced the heavy drapes with lighter curtains - which were also a rich, red colour - and had replaced the heavy blankets with lighter sheets - also the same red as before. One of the tables was already covered with papers - mostly letters of congratulations from the townspeople. 

As Aragorn thought about it, his desks in both his room and study were piling up with papers that he needed to see to. But they were the least of his concerns right now. How would Legolas take the news? Whether Aragorn loved Legolas as a lover or not, he had promised that he would treat Legolas just the same as he would treat Arwen. Once he'd known that Legolas wanted children, he'd wanted to give the Elf a child. But now, such action would get Legolas killed, and Aragorn couldn't have that. 

Aragorn was startled out of his thoughts when he heard the bedchamber door open. Legolas stepped out and sat next to Aragorn on the sofa. Aragorn put his arm around the Elf and Legolas laid his head on the Man's shoulder. Aragorn noticed that Legolas' brow creased, and he felt suspicion through the bond.

"What's wrong, Aragorn?" Legolas asked.

"Nothing."

Legolas lightly slapped Aragorn's chest, "No, something is wrong. I can feel it through our bond. What is troubling you?"

"I had a meeting this morning and I did not like one of the conversations."

"What was it about?"

"It's not important."

Legolas swiftly pinned Aragorn on the sofa and straddled his hips, saying, "Aragorn Elessar Telcontar, you tell me what went on this morning that has gotten you so upset, or Valar help me I will…"

"Okay! Okay," Aragorn relented, not wanting his best friend and husband to threaten him. "I was told this morning that only the one I am married to can give me heirs. I told them that I was married to both you and Arwen, but they insisted that I only have children with my wife, on pain of death to any other who gives me a child."

Legolas released Aragorn, who sat up, and looked away. He could not hide his disappointment, though, from his bondmate, "Wh-why does this bother you?"

"Legolas, I… I know you wanted children."

Tears fell down Legolas' pale cheeks. Aragorn held the Elf as he shook with silent sobs. Aragorn wanted to tell the other that it would be alright, and that there was a way around it. But there wasn't, was there? That's when he heard the door open again, and Arwen entered the commons room. She was immediately at her husbands' sides, stroking Legolas' head and back. Aragorn quickly explained the dilemma to Arwen, which made Legolas cry harder. They sat there for a while, trying to calm the blonde. But he couldn't calm himself. Legolas eventually cried himself into a restless sleep. 

Aragorn laid Legolas in their bed and rejoined Arwen in the commons room. They sat there a while in silence before there was a knock at the door. A servant entered.

"My King, the council asks that I deliver a message," the servant explained.

"Continue."

"They ask that you move the Prince Consort into another bedchamber. They said you would know the reason."

The servant bowed and left the room.

Aragorn was nearly fuming. They weren't asking, they were demanding. And they wanted it so that Legolas would not be impregnated by the King. Aragorn stood and paced few moments. Arwen watched, sending love and comfort through the bond. But it didn't work. Aragorn lost his temper and struck the wall. Arwen, in that moment, was rushed with anger and was barely able to suppress a shriek of surprise. But they both heard Legolas' cry. Arwen rushed into the bedchamber to see Legolas sitting up in bed, clutching the sheet with a frightened look on his face. Aragorn was close behind her. But he had not calmed, and his anger scared Legolas even more. The blonde backed up against the headboard.

"Legolas, there is no need to be frightened," Arwen soothed.

"What's wrong?" Legolas asked, calming.

"It seems that the council sees it fit for you to move into a separate room," Aragorn said through clenched teeth.

Legolas lowered his eyes, "I knew this would happen."

He stood up from the bed and went to the second bedchamber through the washroom. Arwen felt tears well up in her eyes. It broke her heart to see her life-long friend this way. She wanted to do something for him. But what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was bearable. I'll put the next chapter up soon. I promise.


	5. False Pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnancy is such a problem in this family...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I updated.

Four Months Later...

Arwen ran back to her, Aragorn's, and Legolas' rooms. She burst into the commons room to see her two husbands engaged in a game of chess, which Legolas was obviously winning. Both looked up when she burst in, concerned at her red face and heavy breathing.

"Is everything alright, love? Did you find out about your morning sickness?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes, yes. Finish your game first. Then I'll tell you."

It wasn't long before the game was done. Aragorn was distracted with what news Arwen might have, and Legolas, a master at concentration, quickly beat him. Arwen laughed at her husbands.

"Oh, Aragorn! I have the most wonderful news!" Arwen exclaimed.

"What is it, my star?"

"I just saw a healer, and he has confirmed that I am with child!"

Both Aragorn and Legolas stood, smiles gracing their faces. Arwen could feel their happiness through the bond, but she felt something else, too, and it became stronger when Legolas hugged her. When he pulled away, she saw the smile on his face. But she also saw the pain and sadness in his eyes.

Legolas backed away from his bondmates and looked them over. He smiled, "I am happy for you, my friends."

Aragorn frowned, "Legolas you are more than just our friend."

"I know. I am as your brother, right?"

A sad look passed over Aragorn's and Arwen's faces. Legolas was beginning to mean so much more to the both of them. Arwen and Aragorn felt their affections toward the blonde growing. Love between siblings no longer could describe their love for Legolas, they now loved him more as a mate. There was no doubt in their minds any longer, and it pained them to see that Legolas could not see it; refused to feel it through their bond. They could feel him pulling away.

Aragorn wouldn't stand for this, "Legolas what is wrong? You do not seen as happy as you would be."

Legolas face became sad as he looked forlornly at his bondmates, "Nothing is wrong. Why would you say that? I am happy for you!"

"Dammit Legolas!" Aragorn shouted in frustration. Legolas took a step backward. "Something is wrong! Why do you never tell us? We let it slide because we can tell you are uncomfortable, but we can feel the sadness and pain that you try to hide! You do not hide it very well anyways."

Legolas looked away, shame showing clearly on his face. Arwen stepped forward and cupped Legolas' cheek, forcing his eyes to meet hers.

"Please, Legolas, tell us what's wrong."

Legolas opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Tears welled up in his eyes, and so did a newfound anger. Arwen saw this and took a step back.

"Legolas," she tried again, "please…"

"I'm jealous! Okay?" Legolas shouted, catching the King and Queen off guard. Never had the Prince risen his voice to them. Legolas' chest heaved as his anger built up and tried to release itself; at Aragorn.

"You and Arwen have always had this deep love for each other; ever since you two met! I was always her brother, and always your brother, Aragorn. But that was just what you saw! I loved you! I thought it was a brotherly sort of love, but I found it was something more when I found myself becoming jealous when you were openly flirting. I tried to be a good friend! But it wouldn't go away! I found myself wishing it was I you gave your affections to. That it was I that you'd asked to marry. That it was I you would one day have children with. But then you tell me that because of some stupid law, I am forbidden from ever having children! That, maybe I could've gotten over, but then I am moved from my own chambers into room separate from my spouses! And then, once I am gone, you get Arwen pregnant!" Legolas rushed forward and grabbed Aragorn's shirt in both his fists, "Her pregnancy I could've looked past. But moving me into a separate room? One night or a few for privacy, sure. But for months? What did you think was wrong!?" Legolas pushed away from Aragorn and tried to refrain from any other sort of violence.

Arwen was trying her best not to cry. Not only from being yelled at, but who was yelling and his state of distress. Legolas had tears running down his face, which was red, and was obviously ready to collapse then and there. His Elvish glow had been diminishing, but now it was gone. The raw anger and pain and sadness in Legolas' eyes was almost too much for Arwen to bear. She clasped a hand over her mouth to stop the sobs that accompanied the tears beginning to stream down her face.

Aragorn was astonished. His beautiful, handsome, wonderful mate was before him now in such a state of anguish that it made him sick. Legolas was no longer the proud Elf he'd known. Legolas was in pain; dying, even, as Aragorn saw that his light had vanished. Legolas looked so tired, to utterly ready to give up on life. That was not what Aragorn wanted. No, he would not have this. He stepped forward to try to comfort his mate, one of the two whom he loved. But Legolas pushed him back with what little strength he had left.

"Stay away!" Legolas screamed.

Legolas looked from Aragorn to Arwen one final time before running into his room and slamming and locking both doors. Arwen hurried to the door and put her ear to it. She heard the gut-wrenching sobs that Legolas was making, and it broke her heart even further. This marriage was supposed to be a good thing, but it may kill Legolas before his part actually came into play. That was it! Arwen realized that Legolas probably felt like an accessory. She tried to send her love to Legolas through their bond, but he'd put up walls.

Arwen looked back to Aragorn, "What ever are we to do?"

"Give him time. Maybe we can help him by giving him distance?"

"No, that would hurt him more. He needs love Aragorn, but he refuses that which I send him."

Aragorn sighed, "We'll see what happens tomorrow."

Arwen nodded reluctantly, but did as Aragorn asked. They didn't see Legolas for the next week. He avoided them, keeping his doors locked except to servants,most of whom were those he had become friends with. It surprised them one day when they woke up and heard the sound of someone vomiting. Arwen found Legolas in the washroom, bent over the washbasin, emptying his stomach. She rushed to his side and held his hair out of the way. Legolas gripped both sides of the washbasin as he began to dry heave.

Aragorn had called a healer and they entered the room quickly. The healer placed a hand on the Prince's shoulder. Legolas' head jerked up at the woman's touch.

"Peace, my Prince," she said. "I am only here to see if you are in good health."

Legolas nodded. This wasn't his first round of morning sickness, just the first time that anyone had noticed when it happened. The healer asked him to take of his shirt. She prodded around his stomach area and then his throat and chest before she let him put his clothing back on. She turned to Aragorn and Arwen.

"He is… showing symptoms of pregnancy," she reported, choosing her words carefully. "I know that male Elves can become pregnant."

Legolas was horrified, "I would never sleep with anyone except my spouses!"

"And I have not slept with him," Aragorn finished. "Could this be something else?"

The healer sighed, "Well… my Prince, perhaps you should go lie down; get some more sleep?"

Legolas nodded and the healer helped him to his bed before she returned to her King and Queen. 

"Your Majesties, the only other explanation I have is that it is a false pregnancy."

"A false pregnancy?" Arwen asked.

"It is when a person wants a child so much that their mind tricks their body into thinking it is pregnant. Prince Legolas will have the symptoms of pregnancy. He will bloat, which will make it look as if he is with child. You will need to protect him from your advisors. I do not know how, but it must be done."

"Thank you," Aragorn said, "You may go."

The healer smiled and bowed before taking her leave. Aragorn and Arwen hurried into Legolas' room. He was asleep in his bed, but it was restless. Arwen placed a hand on his shoulder and he jerked awake. Arwen jumped back in surprise. 

"Peace, Legolas," Aragorn murmured, trying to get the Elf to relax.

"What is happening to me?" Legolas cried, once he had his wits about him. "I know that I am not with child."

Arwen sat next to Legolas and took his hands in hers, "We know, Legolas. The healer says it may be something called a false pregnancy. Do you know what that is?"

Legolas' eyes widened, and then he nodded slowly, "I know of it. I had a friend who suffered one once. She was in anguish the whole time, knowing she was not actually carrying a child made it worse for her."

Aragorn and Arwen winced. They hadn't thought about that. Who would want to go through pregnancy knowing that there was no baby at the end. They had to be there for Legolas. Not only to support him, but to keep away the councilmen who would seek to get rid of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I hope you all aren't upset with me. I also hope I was able to get across the feelings and give you feelings. Please let me know if I succeeded!


	6. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas is caught.

As Legolas' "pregnancy" continued along with Arwen's, Aragorn was trying to help both of them stay comfortable while also keeping one of them a secret. He put Legolas and Arwen In the same room so that he could say that he was rooming with Legolas to give his wife the space she required, and if he were to take something into the royal chambers the was required for his spouses he wouldn't be caught going into Legolas' room. It all fell apart, though, when Aragorn was distracted with work. Arwen was nine months and Legolas looked five months 

Aragorn had been doing paperwork in his room when Arwen woke up and requested some cheese. Aragorn had gotten used to the cravings and was happy to get what she needed. But as soon as he got to a more public area of the palace, he was bombarded with people who needed his help with other things. At first, he couldn't remember what it was all for. But as he looked around he remembered that the celebration of the Summer Solstice was the next day. He quickly asked someone next to him to take a plate of cheese to his pregnant wife. The man agreed and was off, allowing Aragorn to take care of whatever business was required of him. 

Aragorn hadn't noticed that the man was part of his council. So when the man entered the royal chambers - knocking before he was granted entry - and saw the pregnant Queen and also a "pregnant" - and sleeping - Prince Consort, he dropped the cheese tray in shock. The crash woke Legolas up, and he and Arwen were both immediately extremely nervous. The councilman stared at Legolas in shock an horror before running out of the room to tell of what he had discovered. 

Legolas went into a panic. Arwen quickly calmed him and hurriedly helped him hide in a passageway in the wall. Then she climbed back into bed and waited. Soon, a few councilmen - including the Head - ran into the room, fuming.

"Where is he?" the Head roared.

"Pardon?" Arwen asked, feigning ignorance.

The Head got as close up in his Queen's face as he dared, "My Queen, do not play dumb with me. Where is the Prince Consort?"

"Here, my lord!" one of the other councilmen called as he yanked open the door to the secret passage, which wasn't so secret to the council.

Arwen's breath caught in her throat as they dragged Legolas from the tunnel. The Head of the council was livid as he saw that the Prince Consort was with child. Or so it seemed. He grabbed Legolas and backhanded the blonde. Arwen screamed as one of the two men she loved fell to the floor with a loud thump and groaned. 

The Head pulled Legolas up by his blonde locks and hissed: "Prince Legolas of Gondor, you have disobeyed both the laws of your country and the will of your council. You are hereby sentenced to death." The man tossed Legolas into the arms of a guard. "Take him away."

The guard dragged Legolas away. But to Arwen's horror, Legolas didn't struggle at all. If anything, he tried to walk along with the man's quick strides. As soon as they were gone, Arwen sent a servant to retrieve Aragorn for her. When her husband reached the room, Arwen told him all that had happened and sobbed to think that Legolas would be killed. Aragorn kissed his wife and hurried off to find wherever they had taken Legolas. He meant to go to the dungeons as fast as possible, but he was being distracted and pulled here and there to discuss plans for the Summer Solstice. He had to stop each person and say that he was on his way to the dungeons for something important. But he was too late. When he finally got to the lower levels of the castle, he saw that Legolas had not been taken down. Of course not! Once the councilmen would've heard about Legolas, they would've tried to punish him as soon as possible. 

Aragorn ran back up to the citadel. He had to find Legolas and make sure that the Elf wasn't killed. He saw no one up there, but he did see something strange at the entrance to the city. There were some men piling wood around a large stake in the entrance courtyard. Aragorn ran. He dropped his heavy cloak and robe to lighten his load and ran down the levels of the city. He passed a man who was tying his horse outside of a store.

"Sir, I need your horse!" Aragorn exclaimed.

The man handed over the reins without question. Aragorn mounted the horse and galloped off. When he was half way down the city, he looked back to the entrance courtyard and saw Legolas tied to the stake and a councilman about to set fire to the wood. Aragorn pushed the horse even faster. Once he had reached the second level from the bottom, Aragorn heard screams from the courtyard. He reached the courtyard before he knew it and saw what could only be described as a nightmare. Legolas, seemingly pregnant, was tied upright to a pole with fire surrounding him. The fire had not grown much yet, but it was burning his legs and feet. The Elf's face was twisted in agony and his screams and sobs filled the courtyard.

Aragorn jumped off the horse and ran to the pyre. He unsheathed his knife and jumped up onto the pile of wood. He almost fell off again as Legolas let out another painful scream. Aragorn went quickly to work and cut Legolas free and pulled him off of the pyre, holding the Elf bridal style. Legolas struggled weakly until he realized who held him.

"Aragorn?" Legolas whispered, his voice hoarse.

"Shh. I'm here, love. I won't let them hurt you anymore," Aragorn whispered back.

Legolas hid his face in Aragorn's shoulder and began to cry. Aragorn kissed the Prince's head and carried him to the horse. He put Legolas up first and climbed up after him. Legolas' legs hurt, but he could bear it until he was taken to a healer. The Head of the council finally dared to approach his King.

"Your Majesty," the Head began through clenched teeth, "he has broken the law. His punishment is -"

"I am well aware of what his punishment should be!" Aragorn interrupted, angrily. "But he is not pregnant. He has a condition that makes it seem that way. We will fix it for now. But, I assure you, we will have a meeting about this law you are so eager to obey."

Aragorn rode quickly away with one arm around Legolas. He made it to the first level of the city before he slowed down so that Legolas' legs would not be hurt as much on their way back to the palace. They finally made it and Aragorn carried Legolas to the healing wing of the castle. Legolas' legs were bloody and needed to be bandaged. He would not be walking for a while, but his Elvish healing abilities would help him heal completely. They also had to bandage a few spots on his torso and arms and were surprised to find his genitals unharmed. His hair had to be cut to get rid of the singed ends. 

But even as Legolas lay in the bed bandaged, hair cut to his shoulders, and slightly flushed, Aragorn still thought he was beautiful. Arwen ran in soon after and nearly collapsed with relief that both of the men she loved were in one piece and alive - even if they weren't all off the hook quite yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was as enjoyable as it could be.


	7. Safe and Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby comes and Legolas is reassured.

The healers gave Legolas some herbs to reverse his bloating and stop the false pregnancy. They gave him some sleeping herbs as well, so he was sleeping soundly when Aragorn called a meeting in the library.

All the councilman were sitting at a table in the library and fidgeting in their seats. Only the Head of the council sat still. Aragorn entered the room and sat and the head of the table. The Head of the council sat at the other end of the table and both men stared hard at each other. It wasn't long before the door opened again and a healer entered. Aragorn acknowledged her and hen spoke.

"What, pray tell, made you think that you could deal out punishment in my kingdom - to my Prince Consort - without speaking with me first?" Aragorn asked.

"He was pregnant. It is against the law in our country for him to be pregnant!" the Head argued.

"He was not pregnant," the healer interrupted. "He had a condition know as a false pregnancy. He was not actually carrying. We are working on reversing it right now. It happens when an individual wants a child so bad that their body mimics a real pregnancy."

"And how do you know this?" the Head sneered.

"I was the one to diagnose it," the healer sneered back.

Aragorn put a hand on her arm and dismissed her. He turned back to his council and began again.

"Now, I have had a bill written up," Aragorn said, pulling a rolled piece of parchment paper from his robe. "It states that the King is allowed to bed and have children anyone whom he is married to. I have signed it. I need you to sign it."

"Ha!" the Head exclaimed. "I will not sign your petition!"

Aragorn smiled, "I was not speaking to you. You are no longer the head of my council. Get out."

The man was fuming but he stood and moved to leave as his King had ordered. But Aragorn's voice stopped him.

"And don't bother coming back to Gondor."

The man looked even more furious, but he obeyed. And no one heard from him again. Aragorn turned then to the rest of his council.

"As of now, the Prince Consort is head of this council and my chief advisor. But as he is recovering right now, I need the majority of you to sign this instead."

The men all nodded and Aragorn passed the parchment around the table. Nine out of fourteen of them signed the parchment and the law was set. Aragorn was now able to give Legolas the children he - they, now - desired. A herald was sent out into the city to announce the change of law to the citizens of Minas Tirith. 

Aragorn returned to his chambers and saw Arwen sitting on the bed, panting. Aragorn rushed to her side.

"Arwen? What is wrong?"

Arwen looked at her husband in wonder and fear, "My water has just broken!"

Aragorn quickly, gently, picked Arwen up and carried her to the healing wing. The healers took her into the room right next to the one Legolas was in and began to help her through the birthing process. Aragorn - as was tradition - had to wait outside. He instead went to see how Legolas was faring. The blonde was still asleep. But his complexion had returned, he now slept with his eyes open, and there was no more bloating. Legolas would have looked perfectly healthy if not for the bandages around his legs. Aragorn stroked Legolas' hair and face. The Elf began to stir and Aragorn pulled his hand away. Legolas' eyes focused and looked up at Aragorn.

"What happened?" Legolas croaked.

"The councilmen got you," Aragorn replied. But I was able to get to you before too much damage was done. Your legs will take some time to heal, but that is all."

Legolas made a small smile, "I know that that happened, Aragorn. I was there. I meant: what happened afterward?"

Aragorn blushed a bit, "Right. I held a meeting with my council. You are clear of charges. You are now, as Prince Consort, head of the council." Legolas' eyes went wide and his jaw slacked a bit. "We also passed a new law." Aragorn paused and Legolas looked at him expectantly, tight as a bowstring as he waited for the answer. Aragorn smiled, "You and I can have children without getting in trouble with any of Gondor's laws."

Legolas' face lit up and he smiled ear to ear. He wanted to jump up and hug Aragorn, but the rational side of him reminded him that it would hurt his legs.

"That's wonderful, Aragorn!" Legolas exclaimed. But then he made a face. "Just not any time soon. I don't want to repeat those symptoms in the near future."

Aragorn smiled, "Indeed. And there will be even less chance since Arwen just went into labor maybe ten minutes ago."

Legolas' eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. He sat up and pulled Aragorn into a hug, "Congratulations, my friend!"

Aragorn hugged back, but said, "I am appalled, Legolas."

Legolas jerked back, shocked, "About what? Can I not congratulate you on your child?"

Aragorn smiled, which confused Legolas. "No Legolas. And you certainly cannot congratulate your 'friend.'" Legolas became even more confused at this and Aragorn smiled wider. "You are not my friend. You are my lover. And the child will be just as much yours as mine and Arwen's. Our souls are connected. When the child was conceived, part of you was put into it as well. You are its Ada as much as I am it's father." Aragorn pressed a kiss to Legolas' forehead. 

Legolas' eyes were filled with tears, and some began to spill over. "You love me?"

"Both myself and Arwen."

Legolas smiled and Aragorn wiped tears from the blonde's cheeks. Aragorn then leaned in and placed a loving kiss on Legolas' lips. Legolas slid his arms around Aragorn's shoulders and the man linked his arms around Legolas' middle. Aragorn slipped his tongue into Legolas' mouth and deepened the kiss.

Legolas pulled away and kissed Aragorn lightly on the cheek, "Thank you."

Aragorn smiled, "You are most certainly welcome."

They sat together for the next few hours, occasionally hearing screams of agony from the room next door. Aragorn would jump each time, and each time Legolas would put a comforting hand on the Man's arm. Eventually, the screams stopped and a servant came into the room to get Aragorn. The King stood to leave, but then turned to look at Legolas.

"Legolas must come as well," Aragorn said. 

The servant nodded. He and Aragorn each took one of Legolas' arms around their shoulders and carried him into the next room. Legolas was prepared to be laid down on a couch, but Aragorn had other ideas. The bed was big enough for three people. Arwen lay to one side so Aragorn and the servant laid Legolas next to her. Aragorn and Legolas stared at the small bundle in their wife's arms. The child's head was covered in dark fuzz and its eyes were still closed. 

Legolas watched as Aragorn bent down and kissed the babe's wrinkled face. Legolas smiled as he watched his spouses and their child. He would have been fine if Aragorn had left him in the other room. But his eyes filled with tears as he recalled what Aragorn had told him. The child would not only belong to the King and Queen, but to the Prince Consort as well. Arwen put a hand on Legolas' arm, pulling him from his thoughts. He made eye contact with his wife and she smiled gently at him.

"Would you like to hold him, Legolas?" Arwen asked, softly.

Legolas' eyes widened for a moment before he smiled and nodded. Arwen gently passed the babe to Legolas. Legolas looked in wonder at the child. The baby's eyes were still closed and his fists were clutched tight, flailing every-which-way. Legolas smiled broadly. He kissed the small forehead and then looked to his spouses.

"What is his name?" Legolas asked.

"Eldarion," Aragorn answered. 

Legolas smiled and looked back at his little son. It was odd to think of Eldarion that way; as his son. He had neither sired nor carried the child. But he was of the marriage of the boy's biological parents, and through that bond also had a bond with Eldarion. 

Legolas handed Eldarion back to his mother and wondered how he could have ever doubted that this little child would be a dividing point in his relationship with Aragorn and Arwen, when Eldarion was just another way to connect the three fëa of his parents.


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

Legolas watched as six-year-old Eldarion ran around the chamber with Aragorn. He placed a hand on his stomach. He'd just come from a healer who had confirmed that that Prince Consort was pregnant. It was the same healer who had diagnosed Legolas' false pregnancy, and he was glad that she had been the one to see to him. 

But the news could wait. For now Legolas was just content to watch his husband and son run around the room. Arwen was sitting in a chair nearby doing some sewing, and watching her son and Aragorn. But even as she was intent on watching her son catch his "Orc", she could sense Legolas' excitement through their bond and stood to join him. 

"What has got you so excited, Legolas?" Arwen asked quietly.

"I will tell you all later," Legolas answered. "I would not want to interrupt Eldarion's play. Then I would become the Orc!"

Legolas and Arwen laughed. Then they laughed harder as Eldarion pounced on his father and they both fell to the ground. The boy sat on his father's chest and raised his fist in triumph.

"I have felled the foul Orc!" Eldarion crowed. 

Legolas and Arwen were falling over each other in their laughter. Eldarion began laughing as well. He rolled off his father and giggled endlessly. Aragorn sat up, relieved he could breathe easier. But seeing his spouses holding each other and laughing uncontrollably, and his son rolling on the floor giggling, made him start chuckling. He soon was laughing heartily with the rest of his family. Each servant that passed by smiled at hearing their royal family so happy.

Arwen was the first to gather herself. Aragorn followed and then Legolas. All three adults smiled as they watched the six-year-old try to contain his giggles like his parents. His laughter soon turned to yawning, though, and Arwen went to put her son down for a nap. When she returned, she sat Legolas on a sofa and demanded he tell her what it was he wanted to tell her and Aragorn. Aragorn sat next to Legolas and asked what Arwen was talking about. 

Legolas sighed, "I went to a healer today and she looked me over."

"Is something wrong?" Aragorn asked, concerned.

Legolas laughed, "No, of course not."

"Then what happened?" Arwen asked, even though she had a good idea of what Legolas' news was.

Legolas bit his lip, smiling, "She has confirmed that I am pregnant!"

Aragorn gave a bark of laughter before grabbing Legolas and kissing him soundly. Legolas wrapped his arms around Aragorn's neck and Aragorn flung his arms around Legolas' middle. Once Aragorn let go, Arwen pulled Legolas up into a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"Legolas this is wonderful!" Arwen exclaimed.

Aragorn stood and hugged Legolas from behind, "This is wonderful, love."

Legolas leaned back against his husband and hummed, "I am glad. What shall we name her?"

"Her?"

Legolas chuckled, "I would like to hope it is a girl so that Eldarion might have a sister."

"I like Sídhien," Aragorn answered Legolas' first question.

"Daughter of peace. I like that," Legolas murmured. 

Arwen watched for a while before heading into her son's room to keep him company and give her husbands some privacy. Aragorn kissed the tip of Legolas' ear.

"What do you want to name it if it is a boy?" Aragorn asked.

"Laechanar," Legolas answered without hesitation.

"Green brother?"

"He would be born of Leagolas, Greenleaf, and he would be a younger brother to Eldarion. The name seems fitting."

Aragorn chuckled low, "What if we have both?"

Legolas smiled, "Then we will use both names."

Aragorn kissed Legolas' cheek, "I'll be happy with whichever it is. Or they are."

Legolas smiled and kissed Aragorn back. Everything was better now, and he was excited for this baby to bring their family together even more.

The End


End file.
